


(YouTuber AU) Jail Bait

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Puns, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Crying, Demonic Possession, Episode Related, Family, Friendship, Gen, Jail, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Henrik gets a phone-call from the local jailhouse and Chase meets Yancy.Notes: Chase is nowPaddy Fitzpatrick; you All can blame both Sean and Mark for this. I do. Also: I apologize for how I wrote Yancy; I really don’t get how he talks so he’s hard to write. >< Lastly: you can see this as shippy if you want; I just wanted to write the idea that video gave me.
Relationships: Septic Family - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	(YouTuber AU) Jail Bait

**Author's Note:**

> German (source: Google): Was ist falsch? = What is wrong?

Henrik von Schneeplestein looks up dazedly as his cellphone suddenly rings.

He’s in his office, working on his paperwork, and wasn’t really expecting calls. Confused, he sets his patient file down and removes his reading glasses before standing with a tired groan, “Hn... I am getting too old for zhis...”

The cellphone rings louder, as it’s been programmed, like it’s yelling at him: HURRY UP.

“Ja, ja...” The middle aged man sighs as he shuffles over to the little device. Quickly, he double checks that Anti’s not in it and messing with him, the daemon; thankfully, it’s not the little Septic Evil: unthankfully, it’s... the local jailhouse?!

Gobsmacked, Henrik hastens to answer, now, “Ja? Was ist falsch???”

“H-Hen...?” The hesitant voice of Chase Brody responds, weak and fearful. Henrik’s heart melts and his hand grips the cellphone tighter. “I-I... [sobbing]”

“Chaser...” the good doctor does his best to keep his voice soft and gentle; there’s no way Chase is calling from prison without having done something bad: but Henrik’s certain that if the usually strong man in already sobbing outright, then he’s already been verbally reprimanded enough, “Tell me vhat happened.”

“A-Anti!” the abandoned father cries, trying to explain. “Possessed me! [hiccup] B-b-but no body would be-believe me!!!” There’s a mutter in the background, someone saying _obviously_ ; Henrik does his best to remember that rude voice.

Eavesdropper.

“I understand, Chaser,” Henrik soothes. “I believe you.” Of course he does; there’s no one in the [Septic House](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/187114003238/jsego-and-septic-concepts-1-the-septic-house) that wouldn’t. “But I need you to calm dovn.”

Chase tries; he really does.

“Now, tell me vhat Anti did.”

* * *

“So, I hears you’s been car stealin’s!”

Chase whimpers as the sound of the jail-cell door rattles closed behind him. Fearful of the taller, buffer, weirdly grinning criminal suddenly looming over him, the father scuttles back into the locked, iron-bar door and holds up his sheets. They’re thin, though, and only made of cloth: they can’t protect him.

“I stoles an ancient relic, myselfs!”

There’s a pause. Then a laugh.

“Well, I hads helps; but don’t tells no ones.”

Chase nods frantically, hoping to find a spot on this muscled man’s good side. Especially since it sounds like he might be in jail to keep someone else out.

That’s a good trait for his cellmate to have.

“So! What’s your names?”

“Chase Brody.”

“I’ms Yancy!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Version!](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/615682735917481984/youtuber-au-jail-bait-henrik-von-schneeplestein)


End file.
